Call the Babysitter
by LostMyGIr
Summary: Dick needs a babysitter for Damian but everyone is busy, that is except for Jason. Rated T for some cussing and my paronoia.


I don't own anything except the idea. This story has a lot of cussing, Jason narrates half of it and Damian narrates the other half (with a tiny bit of Dick narrating). This **isn't** meant to be BoyxBoy this is just another cute brother fanfic. I hope you guys like it!

Jason's P.O.V.

*RING-RING-RING* As I blinked the sleep away, my phone was blaring into my ears. Damn, noise really fucks with a hangover! I reached over for my phone but some girl was in my way, I just shoved her off my bed. She grumbled but was asleep again in seconds, I answered my phone, "who the FUCK is calling this early!?". I rubbed my temples waiting for the person to answer, "Jason?".

Should have FUCKING known, my adopted brother Dick was calling.

"What the hell do you want, some of us actually sleep in on fridays!""I need a favor", wow... unexpected but a favor could come in handy. "That depends, what do you need?""I have to go on a mission with my team, miss martian said they need my hacking skills cause Tim's sick, so I need you to babysit Damian."

He wanted me to babysit that _little brat_? "How good of a favor?""You name your price.". Wow Dick really was in a tight spot... "what about Stephanie, Alfred, or his FATHER? Even Cassie would be better than me.". He paused for a while and I was beginning to think he hung up but sure enough he was still there. "Stephanie is on vacation, Alfred is with Bruce who is in Japan working on Wayne industries business, Cass is sick, even Babs is busy. Jason you're all that I have left, please just do me this one favor I can't leave Damian alone!".

He REALLY needed this favor, asking me was a last resort situation. "How do you know I won't hurt him, get him drunk, or steal something?". More quiet, "Jason... I trust that you wouldn't do that to me or Damian.". Well now that he said that I had to do it, I sighed loudly.

"Fine... I'll be over in thirty minutes!", "THANKYOUTHANKYOU! Damian will be on his BEST BEHAVIOR." and with that he hung up. I looked at the time ,6:30, "great" I sighed. I lightly kicked the girl "hey girl, get out of my house". She wouldn't budge so I just picked her up and laid her back on the bed, covering her with a sheet and tossed her clothes beside her. Time to move again, I got dressed grabbed my small amount of stuff and left, leaving the keys with her.

Damian's P.O.V.

"WHAT?! YOU ARE LEAVING ME WITH WHO!?" I was furious, _JASON_ was going to BABYSIT ME! "IM NOT FOUR I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! ARGGHH!". Dick gave me an apologetic look, "there was no one else im sorry...", I almost laughed, "YOU'RE sorry? I WOULD DO BETTER ALONE!". Dick looked like I had stabbed him in the gut, and right now _I wanted to_.

"He will be here in ten minutes, try to play nice, _please_? If you do good and don't tell Bruce I'll take you on patrol!"

He knew me way to well, "FINE! I'll play _nice_, but you take me on patrol TWICE. If you come back and he's dead it wasn't me.". Dick smiled a big grin and hugged me, "Thank you Damian.". When he pulled away I gave my best mechanical, creepy grin I could, "Your... welcome".

We sat on the couch for about two more minutes then, ***BANGBANGBANG*. **"Jason is here", Dick looked at me and mouthed, "im sorry!". For all I cared he could stick that "im sorry" up his-***BANGBANGBANG* **"DICK IM HERE COME ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!". Maybe this wouldn't be _that_ bad, as Dick walked towards the door I turned on the TV. Maybe a horror movie was on, Dick didn't let me watch them so Jason would probably let me.

I had met him before but we didn't talk, my dad and him were fighting over apartments I do believe. I walked in the kitchen heard a few cuss words from Jason then he stomped out. But I did hear many stories about him, they weren't very good. Drake hated him so maybe he wasn't _that_ bad.

Dick always talked about before Jason died they were really close and then he would get the same look that he had when he talked about his parents. "Bye Damian, be good! Jason, if you need anything CALL ME! And thank you for doing this.", Dick came over and gave me one last hug and smiled a very genuine happy/sad smile at Jason. Looking back one last time he shut the door.

Jason's P.O.V.

I broke the awkward silence by walking over to the couch and plopping down, "Any girls in your life kid?", he gave me a funny look and opened his mouth to say something but closed it and went back to the TV. He was scrolling for a couple minutes, then he went over a movie. The Woman in Black, he seemed to be testing if I would stop him. "They don't let you watch these do they? They didn't let me either, go ahead", he looked over and smirked, "thanks... Jason". This kid wasn't half bad, "Hey, Jason?", "Yepp?", "Umm, why don't you live here with us?".

I waited for a minute before answering, "me and your dad had a fight... and I don't like Tim", Damian burst out laughing, "what did I say something funny?", "No,no just..I hate Drake to!". I laughed with him, I liked this kid he was kinda... cool. So for the next hour we just talked about the other Robins and watched The Woman in Black.

Dick's P.O.V.

Man that mission was terrible-wait... back up. And what I saw was the cutest site in the entire world. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. Only my eyes would see this but I didn't care, Jason fell asleep sitting up on the couch, but Damian had curled up onto his lap and they were both smiling. Jason did care about family sometimes, and now I had a new babysitter.


End file.
